


Scooby Doo and KISS; Mystery of Egyptian Gods

by Emyly001



Category: KISS (Comics), KISS (US Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010), Scooby Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Addiction, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Makeup, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: The Scooby gang receive a VIP tickets to a KISS concert and Daphne can't contain her excitement much to the annoyance of Fred.She's excited to meet Starchild again after almost three months since they solved the Witch mystery, hoping that he didn't forget about her.But once again, the Scooby gang and KISS need to join forces in order to solve another mystery, when a brand new band suddenly appears out if thin air with no backstory on it nor its members. No one knows who they are but they already act as forerunners for KISS.As they dig deeper, they found out that this mystery hides more dark and complicated past.
Relationships: Ace Frehley & Gene Simmons, Ace Frehley/Gene Simmons, Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Daphne Blake & Fred Jones, Daphne Blake & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Eric Singer/Paul Stanley (KISS), Eric Singer/Tommy Thayer, Gene Simmons & Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Eric Singer, Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Tommy Thayer, Paul Stanley/Tommy Thayer, Peter Criss/Ace Frehley, Peter Criss/Gene Simmons, Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made for fun. I do not own any of the characters except for the Egyptian Gods.
> 
> TW = Trigger Warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter in the notes
> 
> TW = None

Daphne was lounging on her bed, reading a magazine while polishing her nails, humming a tune, her legs dangling.

A bell ringing by the door made her stop and freeze for a moment, quickly scrambling off her queen sized bed and putting the nail polish on the night stand and running down stairs in nothing but her booty shorts and tank top.

Opening the door, Daphne paused when she saw a delivery man holding a small package with an envelope on top of it.

"Miss... Daphne Blake?" The delivery man read from the envelope and then looked up at the young teen questioningly and Daphne nodded. "Yes, this is me. Um...but, sir, I haven't ordered anything. Are you sure this is for me?"

 _"For once."_ Daphne thought as she eyed the package, suspicion building up in her stomach. Years of mystery solving will make anyone paranoid.

"Of course, Miss, someone sent this to you. Ah, before I give you the package, I need you to sign something." The delivery man tucked the package under his arm and presented her a simple form about taking over the package. 

Signing it, he gave her the package with the envelope, wishing her a good day and Daphne closed the door after him before bolting back into her room.

Sitting on her bed once more, Daphne eyed the package from all possible angles, then moving to the envelope and proceeding to do the same thing.

_"Who would?"_

Moving back to the package, taking a deep breath trough her nose, she got up from the bed to get scissors to tear open the ducktape. Placing the scissors next to her, she hesitated, hands hovering mere centimetres from it before gaining confidence and opening it.

Her jaw dropped. Tipping it upside down, making the content of the package fall down on the bed - milky chocolate, silver diamond necklace and earrings, lipstick, some eye shadows and mascara. Daphne looked it over, checking the brand of the make up tools, eyes widening when she read it. "This is the most expensive brand there could ever be!"

Daphne then checked the necklace and earrings for a stamp to confirm that it was indeed silver and not just some fake. "There. There. And....there." 

Walking over to the mirror to try it on, she smiled at her reflection once she saw herself. She looked gorgeous - she always did but this was different - and maybe with some make up, it would look better.

She needed to send pictures to her friends.

Speaking of which.

Her phone started to ring and she quickly walked over to it, seeing that this caller ID was Velma. 

"Hi, Velma, what do you need?"

_"Hey, Daph, did you get the envelope?"_

"Yeah, I did, why do ask?"

_"Did you open it?"_

"No, not yet. Velma, why do you ask? Is it something important?" Daphne asked, taking the envelope and settling it in her lap.

_"I'm not telling until you open it."_

"Alright fine."

Daphne held her phone to her ear with her shoulder and opened - more like tore open - the envelope, pulling out the content and gasping, dropping her phone.

_"Daphne? Daphne? Hello!?"_

Daphne couldn't believe her eyes. In her hand was a VIP ticket and a folded up paper with _For Daphne_ written on it.

Picking her phone back up and pressing it to her ear. "Velma?"

_"Yes?"_

"VIP tickets. Those are VIP tickets." 

_"Yep."_

Daphne squealed, making Velma go deaf on one year, she jumped around the room and twirled. 

"Oh my God, ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, Velm, VIP tickets, VIP tickets!"

_"Yeah, I know. I have one too."_

Daphne squealed into her pillow. "Did you get the package too?"

_"What package?"_

This made Daphne freeze. Did anyone else get the package or was she the only one?

"Never mind, I got package with the envelope together maybe I ordered something and forgot about it." Daphne went silent for a moment. "Do say... Did you get a folded up paper in the envelope?"

_"Mhm. I did actually. It's signed SM. I maybe know who it is from but I'm not sure."_

"Huh. Hmm. Interesting. Alright Velma, I'm going to read mine and remember, we have a face time at six o'clock." 

_"Yeah, yeah, I see your ugly mugs in two hours, bye!"_

Daphne rolled her eyes as Velma ended the call, placing her phone next to her on the bed, unfolding the paper and reading.

_My beloved Daphne,_

_I'm sending you package with the most expensive goods I could find while in town, but to be honest, nothing expensive could match up to you nor your beauty._

_Last time we spend time together, we didn't get to know each other much but I hope these goods will be to your liking and that you will enjoy them._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again, hold you in my arms and shower you with as much love as you deserve._

_Yours SC_

Daphne's breath hitched. "Is this...is this from StarChild?" Smile started to pull at her lips. "If it is. .." Daphne squealed again and rolled around on her bed. 

Taking a few deep breath to calm herself down and checked the clock. Still time to make dinner.

* * *

Daphne sat at her little 'make up mirror' setting up her phone against it, loading the face time app and waiting for her friends to join.

Looking into the mirror, she touched the silver diamond necklace, gently tracing her finger over it, feeling the soothing, cold touch of it. She still couldn't believe it, was still all really from StarChild? All of it? Did that mean she just wasn't some fan girl that he would share one kiss with and forget about her?

She wondered how her friends would react.

Speaking of which, AGAIN.

All three of them connected at the same time and they greeted each other. Velma, of course, noticed the earrings and necklace first.

"Oohhh, Daphne, where did you get that?" Velma asked setting the phone on the frame of her desk from what Daphne could tell. 

"It was in the package that arrived today."

Velma rolled her eyed at that and so did Fred. 

Scooby popped up next to Shaggy on the camera. "Ohhh, shiny. Looks good, Daphne." "What Scooby said. Looks good Daph." Shaggy gave her a thumbs up with a smile, making her smile again.

"Thanks, Shaggy, I appreciate it."

"So anyway, did everyone get VIP tickets?" Shaggy asked with a huge grin on his face, holding up his own.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, me too." Fred leaned his chin on his palm, sounding annoyed and disinterested.

"Hush, Fred." Daphne giggled, then pressed the tip of her index finger on her lower lip. "So, I was thinking." 

"Careful Daphne, it might be dangerous for you." Velma joked, making the boys and Scooby laugh.

Daphne gave Velma the best unimpressed looks she could pull off. "Very funny, Velma." Her expression brightened up. "So, I was thinking we should switch make ups for this concert. I wore Starchild's make up last time, Velma Spaceman's, Shaggy Demon's and Scooby wore Catman's. Hey, Fred!"

"What?"

"Are you going to paint your face like you did last time?"

"What? No! Daphne, don't be ridiculous!" Fred rises his voice, frowning. How could she ask him to do such a thing again? Last time he did it, he felt like a complete idiot afterwards.

"Alright, suit yourself."

"So, Daph, who should we go as if not like we went before?" Asked Shaggy scratching his head.

"Shaggy, we need to talk about that." Velma replied with as much sarcasm she could muster.

"I want to wear Demon's make up this time." Daphne blurted out, catching everyone's attention. Everyone was silent before everyone went, "WHAAAAT?" Making Daphne flush.

"What happened to wanting to be a Starchild?" Fred blurted out.

"Fred, we just said we want to switch up, weren't you listening?" Velma asked, shaking her head. 

"But Daph, why Demon? I thought you would go with....I don't know, Spaceman?" Shaggy's arms were all over the screen as he flailed his arms around. "Ruh, ruh, why Demon?" Scooby repeated Shaggy's question.

Daphne shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe... Maybe because it is interesting?"

"Sure." Velma hummed, deep in thought. "I'll take Starchild if you guys don't mind."

"No, not at all." Scooby shook his head. "I'll take Catman and the only one left for Scooby is Spaceman." Shaggy mused, scratching Scooby behind the ears.

"Do you have to put that on your faces?" Fred looked unimpressed. "You guys will look ridiculous. If Ascot Five had a concert like that, no one would dress up this ridiculously."

Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all shared a look. 

"Which reminds me, Shaggy, can I borrow your Demon wig?"

"Well, of course!"

"Here's the idea," Velma caught everyone's attention. "We all can switch the wigs when we meet up. We can do our make ups in the Mystery mobile like we did last time." 

"Sounds great!"

"Absolutely!"

"Ruh ruh!"

"Whatever." Fred had to roll his eyes again. He still didn't understand the fuss about KISS. They were like just any other band.

"Anyway, guys, I need to catch my beauty sleep. You lot can still be up and chatting about but I'm calling it in. Good night."

"Good night, Daphne." Chorus of voices of her friends managed to get through before Daphne ended the call.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she covered her mouth when she yawned. Putting down the earrings and necklace, standing up from the stool and stretching, she walked back over to her bed, where she put the chocolate and make up back into the box. She'll sort it out tomorrow.

Putting the box on the floor and slipping under the covers, making herself comfortable and nuzzling into the pillow.

Daphne fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about Starchild and the kiss they shared after they solved the Red Witch mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scooby gang go to a KISS concert, discovering an unknown band in the process.
> 
> POV of Daphne and Velma changing 
> 
> TW=Oversexualization of a female character, slight mind control

Daphne was skittish the last few days.

She was wracking her brain for ways to make a costume similar to Demon's out of her current one.

Looking up something on the internet seemed like a good idea - something she rarely did, she usually took inspiration from magazines - and typed Gene Simmons Demon costumes into the search bar.

Costumes from different eras popped up and Daphne looked trough the different types of costumes the Demon wore on stage. Sighing in frustration trough her nose, Daphne had to settle on the one with chains.

"Now, how I'm going to do that?" Searching around her room for some things to fix her costume, only coming up with silver buds that could get ironed onto the clothing. She needed to go shopping. Hmm, maybe she could ask Velma to tag along?

Walking over to her phone and dialing her number, she waited until Velma spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Velma. Wanted you to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

"Again? Daphne, you went shopping two days ago! You seriously need to see some professional help, this is borderline sickness!"

Daphne couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I need to buy some things to fix my costume and do some small changes on it."

"Understandable, but my point still stands! Meet you at the mall, bye!"

Daphne couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

It took her a short while to get there, to her surprise, Velma was already there and waiting.

"Took you long enough." The two greeted each other and entered the mall. 

"So, what are we looking for?" Velma asked, watching in confusion as they walked past the fifth boutique. Usually Daphne would walk into each and every one of those but now it looked like Daphne had a goal in mind.

"We are looking for some chains, black choker and some studded gloves. Oh, and studded knee boots." Daphne answered, leading the way.

"Let me guess, all of it black." 

"Yep. The KISS colors are silver and black and I need black pieces of clothing."

Arriving at their location, both girls entered, greeting the clerk of the shop politely before searching for the things.

Daphne went into the shoe section first, looking for the specific shoes, she wanted. The one problem with Daphne Blake was that she was indecisive when it came to choosing. She always wanted everything she saw, just like her mom.

She spent there good fifteen minutes before the clerk approached her. "Looking for something specific?"

Daphne startled, nearly dropping her purse. "Oh, um, I'm just looking for some boots for my Demon costume. You know? The guy from KISS?" Daphne watched as a lazy smirk stretched across the clerk's lips, while he did that, she took a good look at him. Black hair, sharp, seductive black eyes, sharp features and thin lips. Daphne took notice of the golden earrings and soft golden necklace peeking out from under the slightly unbuttoned shirt. He was also wearing all black making the gold contrast nicely against it. "You're not the first one to come here and won't be the last one. What's your shoe number?" Daphne told him and he pointed somewhere in the back. "I'll look back and see if I can find something. Be right back." If he did notice her staring, he didn't comment on it.

Just as the clerk walked away, Valma walked to her with some things for Daphne to tell her opinion on. "You've been in this section for so long and still didn't get anything?" 

"The clerk said that he'll bring me some shoes from the back with my number." Daphne explained, her gaze drawing to the things Velma held.

"I found you something that you might like." Velma handed her over the things and Daphne looked them over. Some studded fingerless gloves that covered her lower arm, black choker with a big ring - her immediately went to the possibility that she could attach the chains to it - and....Daphne paused, looking over the black leather belt. "What is this?"

"It's a belt." Velma replied sarcastically. "Knowing you, I thought you would like it." Crossing her arms, watching Daphne for any reaction.

Daphne looked the belt over, admiring it. Fine, black leather with silver rings and skull with soft black diamonds to adorn it. "Velm....I LOVE IT!"

Velma held back a chuckle. "I knew you would."

"Managed to find a last pair, young lady." The clerk returned, holding out the box with shoes for Daphne to take. 

Balancing the other things in one hand, Daphne took the box into her free one, immediately setting it down onto the cushion chair. "Thank you. I'll let you know if we need anything else."

The clerk nodded and walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

Daphne sat down and took the shoes out if the box, looking them over. Shiny leather knee boots on low platforms, with silver studs and some bands. "I really like these. I hope they'll fit." 

"Didn't he say that he got your number?" 

"Yes, he did say that but each company makes it different." Daphne explained, taking off her heels and putting on the boots, zipping them up. It was a very tight fit but thanks to the shammy inside, it didn't hurt. Standing up, Daphne towered over Velma - not that she wasn't before but this tike it was more noticeable - and walked around, getting the feel of the boots.

"I'll take them." Daphne announced, sitting down and changed back into her heels. 

"Well, that was quick."

"Hey, I'm always quick." Daphne looked up at Velma with a frown, who watched her with an unimpressed look.

"Sure you are."

Walking towards the counter with the box and the things on top of it, placing it on the counter.

"Will that be all?" The clerk asked.

"Actually, do you have any chains? Not the big ones but smaller ones?" Daphne asked, smiling.

"Actually, I have few left there in the back." The clerk motioned in the direction of it and Daphne couldn't help but stare in awe at the golden rings adorning the man's fingers.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on Daph." Velma nudged Daphne in the direction of it, making Daphne snap out if it, following Velma to the back.

Both of the girls missed the glint in the clerk's dark eyes.

Daphne went immediately over to the racks and started searching. Picking up two packs of the smallest chains for the gloves and one medium for the collar.

"So, now we have everything?" Velma asked with a small smile but deep down she could feel dread rising for what the answer could be.

"Yes, now we do." 

Velma secretly sighed in relief.

Walking back to the counter and putting the three packs onto the pile, the clerk rung her in and put everything in a shopping bag. "Thank you for visiting our shop and I hope we see you next time." 

"Thank you and maybe." Daphne smiled at the clark.

"Now, in all seriousness, you two look like a very smart girls, that can any man or woman can talk without getting bored." The clerk leaned on the counter, chin resting on his fist. Daphne surprised that the rings didn't hurt him because he had them on all of his fingers.

"Really? Um, well, thanks for the compliment, I guess?" Velma smiled nervously, tugging at Daphne's sleeve, silently telling her to get going. 

The clerk smiled, eyes glinting and Daphne got lost in them. Was the green always there?

"Alright, you two better get going. You have a....big concert coming up, no? The KISS are in town and are performing in a few days. Or Am I wrong?"

"How did you-"

"Yes, we're going to the KISS concert. And once again, thank you for your help." Daphne took the bag and walked out of the store with Velma in tow.

"That guy was weird." Velma spoke up once they were in a safe distance. "Oh, come on Velma, he was just trying to be friendly, it's not a big deal." Daphne spoke softly, walking slightly ahead of Velma. "Sorry if I don't trust a guy that tries to immediately befriend his costumers after meeting them for the first time." Velma replied, fixing her glasses but Daphne paid her no mind. 

"Anyway, I have to fix up my costume. See you at the concert!"

Daphne walked away, leaving Velma alone.

* * *

Fixing up her costume was fairly easy. Ok, she's lying but it wasn't that hard either. Attaching the small chains to the gloves didn't require a hard work, just looping them trough the small rings and tying them together.

The hardest part was fixing the choker with chains to her shirt without it being too short or too long. Looping the medium chains trough the ring of the choker, she looked into the mirror and hummed in thought.

"Don't think too hard about it Daphne, just do it."

* * *

Carrying her make up kit in her hands, her spare clothing, some snacks and small water bottle in her back pack, Daphne trotted it down the parking lot and towards the Mystery Van, where everyone was already waiting.

"Look, it's Daphne." Scooby ran over to her and greeted her with a lick on her cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too, Scooby." Daphne giggled softly, scratching Scooby behind hid wears and together walked to the rest of the group.

"Hey, Daphne, what took you so long?" Fred asked, looking her over. "And what are you wearing?" 

"My Demon costume. What, you don't like it?" Daphne frowned at Fred as he critically stared her down. 

Surprisingly, Shaggy spoke up before things could escalate. "Lets just get into the Mystery Van and get our make ups done so we don't arrive late!" Shaggy climbed into the Mystery Van and sat in his usual spot with Scooby right beside him.

Velma climbed in next, followed by Daphne, who didn't waste any time and immediately started applying make up on her face. 

Fred climbed in next, slowly on purpose, dragging it out, scowl on his face. Starting the Mystery Van, four out if five memberd were already applying make up on them, all starting with white base. 

Scooby, Shaggy and Velma were helping each other out, while Daphne was doing the lines on her own, taking extra care of it, wanting it to be as much similar as possible. 

Thanks to their joined efforts, the trio in the back was finished quickly, fixing their wigs. Shaggy placed Demon's wig on the seat next to Daphne, who moved over to paint her mouth black. Fred cas a side glance at Daphne, then back on the road, seeing a hole in it, he swerved towards it, trying to run Daphne's make up like he did last time.

Daphne maybe expected it or just pulled away in the right moment because Fred didn't succeed, making him pout.

"Fred, please, drive more carefully." Daphne pleaded, giving her make up a few finishing touches.

Looking at herself in the mirror to confirm that everything was alright and packed up her make up kit and closed the mirror. "Alright. That should do it. Thanks, Shaggy." Taking the wig, Daphne fixed it on her head, combing her fingers trough it to get any tangles out. "You're welcome, Daph." 

"I still don't get why you have to do it. You look like clowns." Fred mumbled, eyes glued on the road, gripping the steering wheel. 

"Fred, we already had this conversation." Velma drawled, resting her arms on the edge of the seat.

"And I still don't get it." Fred mumbled, making Shaggy and Scooby share a look and both Daphne and Velma roll their eyes.

* * *

Arriving at the parking lot in front of the stadium, they were lucky to find a free spot because it was PACKED. 

Getting out of the van, the group made their way to the stadium, a whole KISS Army already waiting on front of the entrance.

"How are we going to get in?" Daphne asked, disappointment creeping into her voice.

"Well, it looks like we have to be in the back." Fred drawled, slight smirk stretching across his lips, no one noticing Shaggy and Scooby wandering of.

"Awww, that's not fair! We got the VIP tickets! We're supposed to be at the front!" Daphne gestured at the people already waiting.

"On Ascot Five's concert, nothing like this would've happened. Everyone would get their places in direct order."

"Guys! Over here!" Shaggy called, catching the groups attention and pointing towards a smaller entrance with big, bold, red VIP ENTRANCE written above it.

Not wasting any time, Daphne ran towards it, followed by Shaggy and Scooby, while Fred and Velma walked calmly, Fred grumbling something under his breath. "Fred, what was that?" Velma looked up at him. "Nothing, Velma, nothing." Fred grumbled catching up with the excited trio.

The three were basically vibrating on the spot by the time Fred and Velma joined them. "Tickets, please." One of the bodyguards asked, holding out his hand.

The group showed their tickets first and then handed them to the bodyguard, who slightly tore them, signaling the usage of the tickets. "You may enter." Stepping aside, the bodyguard let them in and the other opened the door for them.

Benefit of having a VIP ticket is that you see the stadium empty. Mostly empty. There were already few people there, some scurrying around in hurry - must be the producers - and some fans already there, lounging about and waiting for the show to start. 

"Wow. This is completely new experience." Velma mused, looking around the stadium, taking everything in.

"This looks like my stomach before eating!" Shaggy exclaimed, waving his arms around. "Yep, yep, mine too." Scooby agreed, walking with Shaggy to the podium, taking their spots, oblivious to the glares their friends were giving them.

The three shared a look and then moved to the podium, standing next to Shaggy and Scooby. To pass time, Daphne took out her phone, almost forgetting to put it on silent, she checked the program for tonight.

"Hey, since when KISS have forerunners? I thought this was purely their concert?" With that question, Daphne caught the attention of her friends, who leaned over her shoulders to read the program.

"Egyptian Gods. I never heard of this band." Velma spoke softly, squinting at it. "Can you get any info on them?" 

Daphne tried and shook her head when nothing popped up. "Nope. Like they just appeared out of thin air." 

"But that's not possible. Is it?" Shaggy asked.

"Hmm. I wish for a Scooby snack to appear out if thin air." Scooby looked up as if waiting for the snacks to appear. "No, nothing."

"INCOMING!" Fred warned and just as he finished saying that, the KISS Army started to pour in in bunches, making the group scared for a moment and then they got separated.

Thankfully, Daphne and Velma managed to stay close thanks to their grip on each other, hanging onto dear life. Daphne was surprised that she didn't drop her phone. Once it all calmed down, Daphne quickly put away her phone but Velma was still hanging onto her. 

"You alright!?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah and you!?" Velma shouted on top of her lungs do Daphne could hear her over the excited crowd.

Opening her mouth to answer, she closed it once the crowd went silent and into a murmur as a completely different band went on stage.

"This must be the Egyptian Gods!" Velma whispered, looking the four members over.

Four members, just like KISS, all women. The Egyptian Gods had one drummer, one bassist from what Velma could see and two guitarists. 

The drummer has toned green, curly hair, some green markings on her skin and white and gold dress, that seemed to be just tied up behind her neck, adorned with some golden bracelets and rings. 

The first guitarist - rhythm guitarist, if Velma was correct - had a black dress on, short, black hair, silver make up and markings on her, the dress adorned with thin silver belt and silver shoes peeked out from under it.

The guitarist in the middle - probably the lead singer, who had a waist long, black hair, tied with golden rings into two stripes at the front, gold crown, the ones that Egyptian rulers wore - the smaller ones - black make up, golden markings on her body and gold earrings and bracelets, with golden heels.

The last one was....the weirdest. Shoulder length, black hair, black and gold Anubis mask that probably was hard to see trough, black and gold markings all over her body...her whole aesthetic was black and gold. She wore what looked like some sort of bra and some cloth over her hips that ended at her ankles. 

And Velma didn't even get to their instruments!

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3." The one with the long black hair spoke into the microphone, making the stadium break into an even bigger murmur.

"We ask for thirty minutes of your attention and respect. We are here to fill in the blank before your favorite KISS band gets ready." He voice was unbelievably soft and gentle, soothing, making the stadium quiet.

Velma felt something heavy settle at the back of her mind, something insistent and when Velma tried to focus on it, it faded away, disappeared out of her reach.

"Our first song will be 'I Miss the Misery'."

The band started to play, everyone perking up and Velma too.

_Oh, I miss the misery_

_I've been a mess since you stayed_   
_I've been a wreck since you changed_   
_Don't let me get in your way_   
_I miss the lies and the pain_   
_The fights that keep us awake_   
_I'm telling you_

_I miss the bad things_   
_The way you hate me_   
_I miss the screaming_   
_The way that you blame me_   
_Miss the phone calls_   
_When it's your fault_   
_I miss the late nights_   
_Don't miss you at all_   
_I like the kick in the face_   
_And the things you do to me_   
_I love the way that it hurts_   
_I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

_I've tried but I just can't take it_   
_I'd rather fight than just fake it ('cause I like it rough)_   
_You know that I've had enough_   
_I dare ya to call my bluff_   
_Can't take too much of a good thing_   
_I'm telling you_

_I miss the bad things_   
_The way you hate me_   
_I miss the screaming_   
_The way that you blame me_   
_Miss the phone calls_   
_When it's your fault_   
_I miss the late nights_   
_Don't miss you at all_   
_I like the kick in the face_   
_And the things you do to me_   
_I love the way that it hurts_   
_I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

_Just know that I'll make you hurt_   
_(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)_   
_When you tell me you'll make it worse_   
_(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)_   
_I hate that feeling inside_   
_You tell me how hard you'll try_   
_But when we're at our worst_   
_I miss the misery_

_I miss the bad things_   
_The way you hate me_   
_I miss the screaming_   
_The way that you blame me_

_I miss the rough sex_

_Leaves me a mess_   
_I miss the feeling of pains in my chest_   
_Miss the phone calls_   
_When it's your fault_   
_I miss the late nights_   
_Don't miss you at all_   
_I like the kick in the face_   
_And the things you do to me_   
_I love the way that it hurts_

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery_   
_I don't miss you, I miss the misery_   
_I don't miss you, I miss the misery_

When the song ended, everyone was cheering, Velma included. Why? She saw them for the very first time and they weren't even that good.

But the heavines was forcing her to do it, forcing her to cheer, making the lead singer smile warmly.

"Our next song will be, L'ove Bites - So Do I'."

The drummer rised her hands, clicking her mallets together, preparing her band mates. "1. 2. 1,2, 1234."

This song was more faster and brutal than the previous one and the stadium cheered and Velma along with them but she tried to resist, she didn't cheer that loud nor rised her arms that high.

Her breathing hitched.

The bassist with the Anubis mask was looking in her general direction and Velma wondered if she even saw her but it made heavy uneasiness settle in her stomach.

_Don't listen what your girlfriend says_

_She reads those magazines_

_That say you failed the test_   
_You don't have what she needs_   
_I slither like a viper_   
_And get you by the neck_   
_I know a thousand ways_   
_To help you forget about her_   
_That bitch can eat her heart out..._

  
_Love bites_   
_But so do I_

_So do I_

_Love bites_   
_But so do I_   
_So do I_   
_LOVE BITES!_

  
_My lips are pale and vicious_

_You're foaming at the mouth_

_You've suffered in the darkness?_   
_Well, I'll suck the pain right out!_   
_So come and taste the reason_   
_I'm nothing like the rest_   
_I'll kiss you in a way_   
_You'll never forget about me_   
_That chick can eat her heart out..._   
_Love bites_

  
_But so do I_

_So do I_   
_Love bites_   
_But so do I_   
_So do I_   
_So do I..._

  
_It tucks you in and kicks you down_

_It chews you up and spits you out_

_It messes with your sanity_   
_By twisting all your thoughts around_   
_They say it's blind_   
_They say it waits_

_But every time it seals your fate_   
_Now it's got you by the balls_   
_And won't let go until you fall_   
_I WAS DOWN AND OUT, GOT UP!_   
_I SAID "HEY LOVE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"_

_I'VE FELT PLEASURE WITHOUT PAIN!_   
_MY SOUL, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE!_

  
_Love bites_

_But so do I..._

_Love bites_   
_But so do I_   
_So do I_   
_Love bites_   
_But so do I_   
_So do I_   
_So do I_   
_Love bites_   
_(And so do I_   
_So do I)_   
_Love bites_   
_Love BITES!_

The song ended and the band members were already glistening with sweat, the make up on them smeared slightly.

"Our next song will be, Mz. Hyde."

The drummer was panting heavily, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, chest heaving.

"They're not used to it." Velma thought and a sharp pain shooting trough her temples made her gasp. Looking up at the podium, blood froze in her veins.

There was no doubt about it. Anubis was directly at her. Lips pressed into a thin line, grip on her bass guitar too tight until her knuckles turned white.

_In the daylight,_   
_I'm your sweetheart,_   
_You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art_   
_But you don't know me,_   
_And soon you won't forget,_   
_Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

_Better beware I go bump in the night,_   
_Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_   
_And I know you,_   
_Can't resist me,_   
_Soon though you,_   
_Are so addicted_   
_Boy you better run for your life!_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (Oh god!)_   
_Say hello to something scary,_   
_The monster in your bed, (Oh god!)_   
_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_   
_Welcome to my other side,_   
_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_

_I can be the bitch,_   
_I can play the whore,_   
_Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more_   
_A touch of wicked,_   
_A pinch of risqué,_   
_Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_

_Better be scared, better be afraid,_   
_Now that the beast is out of her cage,_   
_And I know you,_   
_Wanna risk it,_   
_Soon though you,_   
_Are so addicted_   
_Boy you better run for your life!_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (My god!)_   
_Say hello to something scary,_   
_The monster in your bed, (My god!)_   
_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_   
_Welcome to my evil side,_   
_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_   
_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_   
_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_

_I'm the spider crawling down your spine,_   
_Underneath your skin_   
_I will gently violate your mind,_   
_Before I tuck you in_   
_Put on the blindfold_   
_There's no way to be sure,_   
_Which girl you'll get to know!_   
_(It's me Lizzy, I swear)_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (My god!)_   
_Say hello to something scary,_   
_The monster in your bed, (My god!)_   
_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_   
_The nightmare in my head, (Oh god!)_   
_Say hello to something scary,_   
_The monster in your bed, (Oh god!)_   
_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_   
_Welcome to my evil side,_   
_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_   
_Hello it's Mz Hyde!_

The crowd cheered and Velma resisted once more, fists clenched at her sides, lips pressed into a thin line, not letting any sound escape.

Anubis tilted her head.

"Our next and last song, will be 'Heathens'. We'll take it slow. You still have a show to attend to."

_All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_Welcome to the room of people_   
_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_   
_Docked away_

  
_Just because we check the guns at the door_   
_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

_You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_   
_You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_   
_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_   
_But after all I've said_   
_Please don't forget_

_All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_   
_They say newcomers have a certain smell_   
_You have trust issues, not to mention_   
_They say they can smell your intentions_

_You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you_   
_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_   
_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_   
_But after all I've said_   
_Please don't forget_   
_(Watch it, watch it)_

_All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_You don't know the half of the abuse_

_All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_   
_(Watch it)_   
_Wait for them to ask you who you know_   
_(Watch it)_   
_Please don't make any sudden moves_   
_(Watch it)_   
_You don't know the half of the abuse_   
_Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed_   
_I tried to warn you just to stay away_   
_And now they're outside ready to bust_   
_It looks like you might be one of us_

The crowd cheered and Velma was finding it harder and harder to breathe, fists shaking and sweating and Anubis' never wavering gaze made a chill run down her spine.

The four women all came together and bowed with their hands holding, just like bands to, the body make up smeared but no one cared as the crowd seemed to be losing their minds.

As they made their way off the podium, Anubis and Velma kept looking at each other, either of the willing to back down.

Once they left, Velma could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter in half because for me, it is getting too long - and I'm writing it on phone so
> 
> YT: Halestorm - I Miss The Misery, Love Bites (So Do I), Mz. Hyde, Heathens


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW=Gene Simmons aka the Demon has a 'make out' session with Daphne during concert and spits out fake blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, in my defense, I've never been to a KISS concert.

The stadium went dark, only soft light illuminating the podium, four silhouettes moving about up there.

Daphne nibbled on her lower lip in order to distract herself from biting st her manicure that she spent hours perfecting. She was finally going to see Starchild again, after not seeing him for months.

Before the lights went on, she could hear _him. Hear his voice._ It made her heart beat.

"ARE YOU FEELING GOOD TONIGHT?!"

The stadium cheered, louder than for the band before. Band before? Who were they?

It didn't matter now.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

The crowd cheered again and Daphne with them. Warmth bloomed in her chest at hearing Starchild's voice, now if she could just see him!

As if her wish was granted, the lights flicked on, revealing all four members in all their glory, dressed up in black and silver costumes, wearing their iconic make ups.

Daphne's eyes landed on Starchild, who was more exposed than last time. Just some black and silver trousers with straps to his shoulders, revealing his chest and arms. 

_Her breath hitched at the sight._

Demon wore his usual armor, Spaceman had some blue in there and she couldn't see Catman properly.

"I wanna Rock and Roll All Nite!" Starchild yelled into the mic, making the crowd scream in excitement, prompting the band to play. 

_You show us everything you've got_   
_You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot_   
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_   
_You say you wanna go for a spin_   
_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_   
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_   
_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

The audience was jumping up and down to the rhythm, singing along with them.

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

Demon walked to the edge of the podium, looking over the crowd, locking eyes with Daphne. A huge grin broke over his features, kneeling down at the edge, he pointed at her and motioned for her to come closer.

Moving through the crowd, Daphne pushed to the edge of the podium, the coldness of it seeping trough her clothing. 

Demon lolled out his tongue and so did Daphne, making him grin and reach out for her, one finger running along her jawline in a gentle caress, Daphne could feel the rough callouses from playing, making her shiver.

What he did next made her gasp and freeze on the spot. The Demon pressed his thumb on her tongue and without thinking about it much, Daphne curled her tongue around it..... _Was he... Was he purring?_

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_   
_You're lookin' fancy and I like your style_   
_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_   
_You show us everything you've got_   
_Baby, baby that's quite a lot_   
_And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_   
_You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'_

Demon was strutting it back over to the edge of the podium and something warm curled in Daphne's stomach as she watched him come towards her again. Shaking his legs a bit before kneeling down again, grinning down at her like a devil.

Sticking out her tongue on automatic, seemingly pleasing the Demon. Thinking that he would just caress her and leave her be, Daphne wasn't ready for the strong grip on her shoulder, him leaning down and dragging his tongue over hers, making her moan softly.

With that, he returned back to his bandmates.

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_   
_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

The end of the song went out in a show of fires and lights, the crowd going wild and KISS striking a pose.

Daphne's heart was hammering in her chest at what just occurred, not just from the amazing music performed by her favorite band but also from the..... kiss? She received from Demon.

Looking up at them, she saw no signs of Starchild noticing them or maybe he did and thought nothing much of it.

What if he didn't recognize her? Then he wouldn't know that it was her that received the Demon's kiss.

_Well, the night's begun and you want some fun_   
_Do you think you're gonna find it?_   
_(Think you're gonna find it)_   
_You got to treat yourself like number one_   
_Do you need to be reminded?_   
_(Need to be reminded)_

Demon was too close to the edge of the podium, one wrong move and he could take a nose dive - the shoes weren't making it any better but these guys could pull it off. They always did.

Daphne could feel his intense gaze on her and she locked eyes with him, heat pooling in her lower abdomen. 

Did he gave her bedroom eyes right now?

Daphne blushed heavily under all that make up.

_It doesn't matter what you do or say_   
_Just forget the things that you've been told_

_We can't do it any other way_   
_Everybody's got to rock and roll, oh oh_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_If you don't feel good, there's a way you could_   
_Don't sit there broken hearted_   
_(Sit there broken hearted)_   
_Call all your friends in the neighborhood_   
_And get the party started_   
_(Get the party started)_

Kneeling down again, Daphne stopped breathing when he reached for her again, this time she met him halfway, standing up on her tip toes and their tongues met, briefly and hungrily, then he was pulling away once more.

_Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise_   
_They're too old to really understand_   
_You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys_   
_'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_You got to have a party_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_Turn it up louder_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_And everybody shout it now_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_Oh yeah_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_I hear it gettin' louder_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_   
_And everybody shout it now_   
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

Daphne was panting, her heart hammering in her chest, hands clenching at her dress.

A hand squeezed her shoulder and Daphne jumped, looking around frantically for the person who touched her, visibly relaxing upon discovering Velma, who's eyes were wider than usual, even though she wore glasses.

"Daphne?! What was that?!" Velma shouted into her ear, so she could hear her.

Blood froze in her veins. "How much did you see?!'

"Enough!"

Daphne didn't know how to answer her. She herself had no idea what she was doing, she could've pulled away the moment Demon gripped her shoulder or better yet, when he caressed her.

But she couldn't, she couldn't pull away, couldn't stop. Too drunk, too addicted on those stolen kisses, the power Demon had over her. 

It was like he cast a spell over her.

KISS were riling up their crowd with more of their songs, showing no signs of stopping just yet and Demon was coming for more and more stolen kisses.

Sometimes he took his time, sweet and gentle, sometimes he was rough and quick and in rare instances, just a quick peck to the corner of her mouth.

For the finale of the show were solos and Demon was first. 'God of Thunder' was iconic for - maybe - one reason. 

Hitting the first few notes in perfection, slow and steady at first, then picking up the pace, red liquid - fake blood - spilling past his lips on small rivulets, dripping onto his neck and armor, then spilling put as he shook his head, sticking out his blood red tongue for good measure.

Finishing his solo, outstretching his arms and showing off his bat wings, making the crowd go wild, sticking out his tongue here and there, curling it and flicking it.

Turning his head, Daphne's chest started to rise and fall with her heavy breathing as he made his way over to her, licking his bloodied lips, making an even bigger mess. 

The people were pushing Daphne flat on the edge of the podium, trying to reach for him and get a nice feel of him.

Unfortunately for them, Demon had his eyes only for Daphne, who was desperately trying to stay on her feet, even though she was being pressed onto the podium.

Grabbing the ring attached to her choker, Demon hoisted her up into a dirty, open mouthed kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Daphne moaned at that, which seemed to please him because the rumbling purr shook her to the very core of her being. 

Velma stood there and cringed in disgust.

Once he dropped her with a satisfied lick of his lips, Daphne was very aware of the crowd cheering loudly for them, even encouraging them for more.

Daphne was dazed, floating among the heavens after that breath-taking kiss, unbothered by the fact that she had fake blood smeared all over her face.

Demon was walking around the podium, prompting the crowd to cheer for him and in the meantime, Velma grabbed Daphne by her arm and lead her trough the crowd, pushing her way through, tightening her grip on Daphne's arm in fear of losing her in the crowd.

Pushing all the way to the rest rooms, Velma had to support her friend, who becane wobbly legged once they didn't have support of the crowd. 

Getting the door open turned out to be a lot harder with Daphne basically hanging on her with all her weight and Velma had to set her down on the dirty floor and take a moment to breathe, leaning against the sink.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Velma turned the knob to let the cold water run, cupping her hands under the stream to collect some of it and then splash onto Daphne's face.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Daphne shook her head and stood up, looking into the mirror. "You're going to ruin my make up!" Freezing once she saw her reflection.

"Finally I got your attention." Velma crossed her arms. "Daph, you alright?"

Daphne was stuck looking at her reflection in the mirror, trying to process what just happened. Tracing the fake blood with her shaking fingers, then dropping it back to grip the sink. 

"Daphne?" Velma placed her hand on Daphne's shoulder, who just shook her head and took off her wig. "I need to get it off." She murmured, already searching for wet napkins.

"I'll help you." Velma took off her own wig, digging for napkins in her own bag, wetting them slightly, wiping down the make up and fake blood.

Once Daphne was cleaned up, Velma moved onto herself, wiping off her Starchild make up. 

"You're not going out there again?" Daphne spoke up softly.

"Without you? No. Besides, I feel like you want to sit this one out." Velma replied, throwing all the dirtied napkins in the bin. "I'm keeping you company."

Daphne smiled softly, giving her friend a tight hug. "Thank you, Velma."

"Don't mention it. I wanted to take a break anyway." Velma leaned against the wall, digging in her purse for her phone. 

"Um...Velm?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"What are you doing?"

Velma looked up from her purse, pulling out her phone. "Wanting to pass time. Why, is it wrong for me to do so?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm just surprised is all." Velma rarely, if ever used her phone and now seeing it made Daphne surprised.

Why do sudden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Backstage meeting and awkward tension.


End file.
